Ibuku, Pahlawanku
by Air Mata Bebek
Summary: Ini kisah dimana sepasang anak yang dipertanyakan siapakah arti Ibu mereka sendiri.


_K__ulihat ibu pertiwi_

_S__edang bersusah hati_

_A__ir matamu berlinang_

_M__as intanmu terkenang_

_Ibu Pertiwi – NN_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Ini kisah dimana sepasang anak yang dipertanyakan siapakah arti Ibu mereka sendiri._

_._

_._

_._

Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto

_._

_._

_._

_Ibuku, Pahlawanku_

_._

_._

_._

Kini pagi sudah berganti menjadi siang yang dihembuskan angin sepoi-sepoi nan sejuk dari pepohonan hijau. Sinar yang menerpa berbagai benda maupun makhluk hidup itu menimbulkan hangatnya yang mampu membuat siapapun bisa merasakan kenyamanan bagaikan pelukan seorang ibu. Ibu, sebuah kata yang memiliki banyak pengertian. Dimulai dari sesosok orang yang melahirkan kita, sosok orang yang membesarkan kita dengan penuh kasih sayang, sosok orang yang menjadi penuntun hidup kita, bahkan Ibu menjadi sosok pahlawan di hidup kita.

_Siapakah sosok Ibu bagimu?_Seorang anak tengah berpikir ketika mendapati pertanyaan yang menurutnya sedikit ambigu. Tangannya mengetuk-etuk dagu yang mungkin saja bisa melancarkan otaknya di kepala. Kepalanya menatap gumpalan-gumpalan awan putih yang bergerak sangat pelan. Tidak... anak itu sama sekali tidak bisa mendapatkan jawabannya―bukan, lebih tepatnya bingung memilih jawabannya.

"Sasuke-_kun_!" teriak anak kecil lainnya yang jauhnya berkisar seratus meter. Mata hitam anak yang dipanggil Sasuke itu bergerak ke bawah dan mendapati anak kecil berambut merah muda pendek dan berpita merah itu tengah berlari tergopoh-gopoh mendekati dirinya.

"Ada apa, Sakura?" tanya Sasuke menyebutkan nama anak kecil tadi. Sakura menormalkan sejenak napasnya yang tak beraturan lalu setelah itu ia tersenyum dengan manis.

"Bagaimana?" Alis sebelah Sasuke terangkat kecil pertanda ia bingung. Mengerti maksud gelagat Sasuke, Sakura segera menambahkan pertanyaannya. "Maksudku, kau sudah mendapatkan jawaban yang ditanyakan Iruka-_sensei_?"

Aah... maksud Sakura adalah pertanyaan yang sedari tadi membuat bocah lelaki itu bingung. Sasuke hanya menjawab pertanyaan gadis itu dengan gelengan kecil dan membuat Sakura sedikit terkejut.

"Kenapa?"

Sasuke menghela napas. "Aku bukan orang bodoh yang tidak mengerti arti Ibu. Hanya saja... sedikit bingung."

Mata _emerald_Sakura mengerjap beberapa kali lalu bibir merah muda yang tipis itu bergerak mengucapkan kalimat, "bingung? Bingung kenapa? Menurutku arti Ibu itu tidak terlalu susah. Bahkan sangat mudah bagiku."

"Memang bagimu apa?" Sasuke melirik kecil Sakura yang sedari tadi sudah duduk di samping kanannya. Sepoi-sepoi angin menerbangkan beberapa helai rambut mereka berdua. Sasuke dapat menangkap wajah antusias yang terpancar pada Sakura.

"Bagiku, Ibu adalah segalanya. Ibu adalah orang yang paling aku sayangi, orang yang paling aku cintai―pokoknya banyak!"

Sakura menolehkan wajahnya. "Tapi yang paling penting Ibu itu pahlawanku. Kalau tidak ada beliau... aku tidak akan lahir di dunia, tidak sehat seperti sekarang, tidak bertemu teman-teman, tidak bertemu Iruka-_sensei_, tidak bertemu Naruto, Ino..." kini senyuman terpatri manis dan bahagia pada Sasuke. "...dan kamu, Sasuke-_kun_."

Sasuke tertegun dengan ucapan Sakura beberapa detik yang lalu. Tak lama Sasuke ikut tersenyum tipis dan mengadahkan kepalanya ke langit untuk menatap kembali gumpalan awan yang membentuk aneh. Pikirannya kini hanya tertuju pada sebuah kalimat yang sudah tertancap jelas di otaknya dan menjadi jawaban atas kebingungannya tadi.

'Ibuku juga pahlawanku, sebab kalau tidak ada beliau, mungkin aku tidak akan sebahagia ini dan bertemu Sakura. Aku pun berharap, Sakura bisa menjadi ibu di keluarga Uchiha ku nanti.'

.

.

.

_Epilog_

Beberapa tahun kemudian.

"Sasuke-_kun_!"

Seorang remaja berwajah tampan dengan mata hitam yang begitu tajamnya menoleh pada sosok gadis berambut merah muda yang tengah berlari ke arahnya. Senyuman manis masih bertengger di wajah gadis itu meskipun peluh sudah membasahi keningnya.

"Hn?" jawab Sasuke.

"Sudah membawa kado untuk Bibi Mikoto?" tanya gadis yang bernama Sakura itu. Hari ini adalah hari ulang tahun Uchiha Mikoto. Orang tua dari Uchiha Sasuke. Sasuke terlihat berpikir dan membuat Sakura menyimpulkan sesuatu.

"Kau sama sekali tidak membawa kado untuk Ibumu?" tebak Sakura. Sasuke menatap _emerald_Sakura dalam-dalam lalu menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

Sebelah alis Sakura terangkat. "Lalu mana kadomu?"

"Sudah datang," jawab Sasuke santai. Gadis remaja yang ada di depan Sasuke bertanya dimana Sasuke menyimpan kado untuk sang ibu. Bukannya menjawab, Sasuke malah menarik tangan Sakura berjalan menuju rumahnya yang tepat berada di belokan jalan. Sesampai di rumah, sang Ibu Uchiha menyambut ramah kedua remaja ini.

"Ibu..." Sasuke memanggil sang Ibu dan membuat Mikoto yang tengah memandang bunga-bunga di halaman rumahnya itu menghentikan kegiatannya kembali sejenak.

"Ada apa, Sasuke-_kun_?" tanya Mikoto.

Sasuke mengelus tengkuknya pelan. "Selamat ulang tahun, Ibu/Bibi!" ucapnya bersamaan dengan Sakura.

Mikoto mengerjapkan matanya sejenak lalu tersenyum bahagia. Tangannya bergerak memeluk kedua remaja yang ikut membalas pelukan hangat Mikoto. "_Arigatō_, Sasuke... Sakura..."

"Nah... Sasuke bilang kalau dirinya mau memberikan kado untuk Bibi," ucap Sakura. Tangannya menarik-narik kemeja putih sekolah Sasuke pelan. "Ayo cepat!"

"Hn."

_**Set.**_

"Eh?" Tubuh Sakura ditarik Sasuke ke depan lalu dipegang kedua sisi lengan Sakura seperti orang yang sedang memberikan kado.

Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya yang merona tipis. "Ini kado untukmu, Bu. Ibu pernah bilang kalau Ibu ingin cepat-cepat bertemu dengan calon menantu Ibu, 'kan?"

"EH!" Sakura berteriak kaget. Wajahnya ikut merona merah melebihi Sasuke yang masih merona tipis. Mikoto ikut terkejut namun tak lama tertawa kecil. Ia membatin bahwa tidak percaya kalau Sasuke memiliki sifat yang begitu mirip dengan suaminya, Uchiha Fugaku.

"_Arigatō_, Sasuke-_kun_. Kamu memang pintar memilih calon istri."

"Bibi!"

"Hahaha..."

.

.

.

.

_The End_

_._

A/N : Holla~ dateng lagi nih bebek hahaha. Jangan bosen yak? Kalo bosen kasian ntar bebeknya ngabur lagi dari rumah . (Sis: Nyusahin lu kalo kabur!) xDD #gampared

Lagi suka sama lagunya Ibu Pertiwi dan... kayanya gak nyambung yah? Bodo ah hahaha yang penting SasuSaku~!

_Alright, guys... I Will be pleasure if you review this fic. Don't force if you can't, okay? Take it easy and enjoy :)_


End file.
